Dual Power Holders
}} Dual Power Holders is a type of twist that has appeared in , , , . It causes specific weeks to feature two HOH or POV holders, and can be purposely implemented, or caused by another twist. Overview Weeks that feature a Dual Power Holder can be caused directly by a competition with multiple winners, or through a twist that adds an additional player with the power that joins a sole competition winner. In a situation with two Heads of Household, they are each able to nominate a houseguest each. One person may be designated as the primary HOH who gets the sole power to decide a replacement nominee, or the task may fall to the HOH whose nominee gets Veto'd. A week with two Power of Veto holders sees both players each possessing the ability to take a houseguest off the block if they wish. They will have a set order in who plays first and who plays second, with the HOH of the week deciding a replacement nominee from a first veto before a second veto decision is made, so there are always two people on the block. This may also happen if a player possesses a Pocket Power of Veto. Dual Power History The first four weeks of Big Brother 2 featured Dual HOH winners as a result of the Dastardly Duos twist. The competition winner becomes the primary HOH, whilst their set duo becomes the co-HOH, each selecting one nominee. The primary HOH had the power to decide the replacement if the veto is used. On Week 4 of Big Brother 4, Zyler G. picked a Dual POV with his Care Package, resulting in two POV winners for the week, each with the power to replace a nominee from the block. As the first placer in the competition, George I. went first and used the POV on himself, whilst Oli G. was named the replacement nominee by HOH Magnus L. Then Rhys R. used the second POV on AJ B., causing Tyler K. to also become a replacement. Then on Week 5, Sagar O. used his Care Package to become Co-HOH for the week alongside Julian W., the competition winner. Julian was the primary HOH who nominated AJ, whilst Sagar nominated George. Sagar then won the POV, taking AJ off the block, and forcing Julian, as primary HOH, to name Rhys R. as the final replacement nominee. The Den of Twistation caused two instances of a Dual HOH in Big Brother All-Stars, first with the return of Dastardly Duos in Week 3, where Roman C.'s HOH win allowed duo Dakota M. to become Co-HOH. As primary HOH, Roman named the replacement nominee. The Den then introduced a Dual HOH on it's own in Week 5, where Roman and Patrick J. became equal-rights HOHs after both winning the competition. In this instance, the HOH whose nominee was taken down was eligible to name the replacement. Roman nominated Dakota, whilst Patrick nominated Jeremy B. However, in Week 4 the Den awarded Jeremy with a Pocket Power of Veto, which he used to save himself in Week 5, after POV winner Roman elected not to use his. This being the same week as the second Dual HOH, Patrick was forced to name Andrea O. as the replacement nominee. The Den unleashed another Dual POV on Week 8, resulting in two POV winners for the week, each with the power to replace a nominee from the block. As the first placer in the competition, Patrick went first and used the POV on Dakota, whilst Joe H. was named the replacement nominee by HOH Will I. Then Kelly R. used the second POV on Julian W., causing Tyler K. to also become a replacement. The Veto Volcano caused a Dual POV in Big Brother Eruption, where it was known as a 'Double Veto'. It was one of the veto types that could be implemented by the highest performing houseguest from the opposite David vs. Goliath 'faction' to the Head of Household winner. The Double Veto was implemented by Chloe D. in Week 5, where it was won by LeQuisha Q. and Will I. LeQuisha chose to use to power to save herself, whilst HOH Will opted not to use his, instead just naming Anthony C. as the replacemenr nominee The Roulette Wheel caused both a Dual HOH and Dual POV in Big Brother Second Chance during Week 4. Chazz D. and Chili L. became Co-HOH, wth Chazz nominating Kamani W. and Chili nominating Nicky S. for eviction. Chazz and Nicky both won the POV, with Chazz not using it, and Nicky saving herself. Chili named Marissa W. as the replacement nominee, but it was Kamani who was evicted by a vote of 7-2. Category:Twists Category:Big Brother 2 Twists Category:Big Brother 4 Twists Category:Big Brother All-Stars Twists Category:Big Brother Eruption Twists Category:Big Brother Second Chance Twists